Gambling
Cheating If a player wishes to cheat, they must have the necessary items to do so (such as loaded dice or marked cards). When they attempt to cheat, they must make a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check against the highest participant's passive perception. If they succeed, then they gain advantage on gambling rolls. Games Animal Racing Roll 1d4 for each animal three (or more) times, describing the stages of the race at each round of rolls. The animal with the highest roll total wins, and those who bet on it double their bet as winnings. Second place bet gets half of their bet back. Arm Wrestling Each player must make a contested Strength check against the other's roll. Blackjack A player rolls 2d10. The dealer does the same, keeping the first die hidden. Each player, including the dealer, takes turns rolling any number of additional d10s. All die faces are face value, except for the 1, which can be worth 1 or 11. If the dealer scores a 21, all players lose. If a player scores a 21, they win. If neither occurs, a player loses if their total is less than the dealer’s, and wins if their total is greater than the dealer’s. If a player or the dealer exceeds 21, they automatically bust. Devil's Dice Each player secretly selects a die to roll from d4, d6, d8, d10, d12, or d20. They can pick any size they want. The players then simultaneously reveal their dice to one another. The dice are rolled simultaneously. Whichever number is higher wins, regardless of size. The winner gains points based on size difference. Each player can use each die only once. The player with the most points by the end wins. *If the winning dice is larger than the losing dice (i.e. d20 beats d8) then the winner gains 1 point. *If the winning dice is the same size as the losing dice (i.e. d6 beats d6) then the winner gains 2 points. *If the winning dice is smaller than the losing dice (i.e. d6 beats d12) then the winner gains 3 points. Drinking Contest Each player takes turns drinking alcohol. The winner is the last player left standing, after other players have either blacked out or given up. Five Finger Fillet Each player rolls 6 dice in succession of a certain type depending on the round. If a player rolls a 1, they lose. When a player strikes their finger, they take normal damage of the weapon and gain disadvantage on Dexterity checks for 1d4 days. The duration of the disadvantage is cumulative with further failures. Players with Dexterity bonuses gain an extra d4 dice roll per point of bonus, and may use these rolls to reroll a 1. If a 1 is rerolled but comes to a 1 again, the player must keep it. Players can use these spare rolls on any round, but can only use each extra roll once per game. *'Round 1': 6d20 *'Round 2': 6d12 *'Round 3': 6d10 *'Round 4': 6d8 *'Round 5': 6d6 *'Round 6': 6d4 Gyp A player rolls 2d6. If they roll a 7 or 12, they win. They can double their bet to add 1d6 to the total. Liar's Dice Each player rolls 5d6 and keeps their roll secret. Each player takes turns bidding a face value and a number equal to the number of dice showing said face value among all player’s dice. A player has two choices during their turn: make a higher bid or challenge the previous player’s bid. Raising the bid means either increasing the quantity, or the face value, or both. If a bid is challenged, all dice are revealed. If the bid is true, the bidder wins and the challenger is eliminated. If the bid is false, the challenger wins and the bidder is eliminated. Moonshine Roulette The dealer fills six shot glasses. Five are filled with water, while the sixth is filled with moonshine (typically low quality). The glasses are then randomly arranged in a circle, and players must take turns choosing a glass to take a shot from until someone drinks the moonshine, losing. Poker Each card player rolls 1d8, keeping the die hidden. Each player has the chance to raise the bet (by a minimum of twice the previous bet), call the bet (meet it), or fold. It continues when all bets are equal. Then each player rolls a 1d6, keeping it secret as well. A final chance to raise, call, or fold. Each remaining player rolls 1d4. They all reveal the 1d8, 1d6, and 1d4, adding them all together. The player with the highest combined total of their die wins. Roulette Each player chooses one of two options: choose whether the result of the die roll will be odd or even, or choose whether the result of the die roll will be high (1-10) or low (11-20). The dealer then rolls a d20. If the result lands on one of the chosen bets, all players who had bet on it win the sum of the round's bets. If nobody wins, then the bets are placed into the table's jackpot. Alternatively, a player can choose to pick a single number from 1 to 20. If a player does so, and wins, they win not only the sum of the round's bets, but also the table's jackpot. Slots To use a slot machine, you must insert a quarter ($0.25) into the machine, and then roll 3d6 to determine what symbols you get on each of the reels. You must match three symbols together to win a reward, however 6 is a wild symbol that can be matched with other symbols to win. 6 is also a scatter symbol, meaning that even as long as it is present, even if you do not otherwise have a pair, you win a free spin. Each additional 6 is another free spins, up to three free spins with 666. Category:Mechanics Category:Lore Category:List